My Wish For You
by Physically Inflated
Summary: Bella thinks about the advice that she would give Renesmee if she had the time and if such a thing were possible. Set during Breaking Dawn. To the song My Wish by Rascal Flatts. RxR


**Disclaimer- Very, very sadly, I own nothing in here. I don't own Bella or Renesmee or Edward. I don't own My Wish by Rascal Flatts. It really sucks, but it's true.**

* * *

**BPOV**

* * *

Her eyes were closed, her little fists balled up and under her head. Her bronze ringlets fell off her face as she shifted slightly, exposing soft, sweet features. She looked like her father, more than she looked like me. I would miss her and I would miss him, if… I stopped the thought in its tracks. If I let my thoughts get that depressing and hopeless, I'd end up crashing my husband's Volvo. That wouldn't be the best idea I'd ever had.

Still, I couldn't help but despair a little. Alice had left me a way to save her… Which meant that it was necessary.

I didn't want to die. I didn't want Edward to die. I wanted to live forever with my husband and my daughter and my best friend and the rest of my family. I wanted to watch my daughter grow (but not as fast as she currently was). I wanted to find some way to stop the supernatural growth and she would live a long, happy life, free of worries.

Even if Edward and I were dead, though, it was still her job to live a good life. I thought about what I'd say to her if there were any way that I could.

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you._

Oh, Renesmee. If I could live for you, I would. If I could save your father for you, I would. But I can't. In that case, you must do me this honor…

_And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window.  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,  
But more than anything, more than anything…_

My wish for you is to go out and see the world. Enjoy your time with the one you love, because as my life draws to a close, I can testify- that time can't last forever, no matter how much you want it to.

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this is my wish._

My next wish- don't let fear spoil your thoughts and the happiness in your life. If the Volturi go after you, outrun them for your family. That does not mean that you should be looking behind for stalkers your whole life, though. The Lord knows Jacob will be- you don't have to. It also does not mean to go hide under a rock. That's not what your family will sacrifice themselves for. No, instead, take chances. Not risks, maybe- you must stay a little wary, because of who you are, but my point is that you shouldn't be afraid of them your whole life.

_I hope you never look back, but you never forget  
All the ones who love you in the place you left.  
I hope you always forgive and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get.  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take.  
But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything…_

My next piece of advice is this- do not waste time grieving for us. If you must, mourn a little once you are safe, but do not dwell on it. Remember that we did this willingly, and we did it for you. But, oh beautiful Renesmee, I wish we had the time to stick around and deny you the need to miss us…

_My wish, for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this is my wish._

If you ever have the chance to have a daughter of your own, love her in the time you have with her. Days and months (and years, if you're lucky) will never be enough. Hold her close to your heart.

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this is my wish._

Follow your dreams, kid. Live a life that makes you happy. If you want to climb the highest mountain or swim to the deepest ocean, go for it. If you want to go for President or go discover you own country, do it. Learn to love the satisfaction of chasing a dream. It will take you far.

_This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big_

And last, Renesmee, know that I love you with all of my heart and all of my soul. So does your daddy, as do your aunts and uncles and grandparents. That will never change, no matter if we're in this world or not. And if we die, we'll be watching out for you from Heaven, or wherever it is that we go.

Never forget that. I love you so much.

And never forget my wish for you.

**

* * *

******

A/N-

**This is just a little oneshot that I happened to think about the other day. It's to one of my favrotie songs, My Wish by Rascal Flatts. You should really go and listen to it. **

**Anyway, in case you're wondering, this is set on the way back from Charlie's in Breaking Dawn. It's just after the J. Jenks thing, if that helps.**

**Please, if you're reading this, REVIEW!**

**Thanks,**

**Beth (Physically Inflated)**

* * *


End file.
